Here Comes Goodbye
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: A 6 shot of each flock member expiring. Each part a different character and song. Hopefully it's better than it sounds...
1. Max

**Hey. This is just a one shot-song fic that I've been thinking about writing for the last few days. Hope you like it… (It's all in Fang's POV)**

**But first, a Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the rights to their lives, or the lyrics to Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.**

I remember that weekend like it was yesterday. Maybe that's because time is meaningless without her. Or maybe it's because I relive every detail in my head like a broken record. I'm sure you want to know what I'm talking about, so let me start from the beginning.

After the fall of Itex, our parents showed up. The parents we've wanted to know for our whole lives; the parents that we no longer needed.

Iggy refused to make the same mistake of going with his parents. The Gasman and Angel spit in their parent's faces, before announcing that Max was their one true mother. She was all they would ever need. She was all any one of us would ever need, for that matter.

Nudge hesitated. She wanted so badly to live a normal life and at age 13 her chances where slipping by. But she thought she had a duty to stay by Max's side until the end. Finally, after much reassurance from everyone, she left to be with her biological family.

Me; I never wanted to go. I wanted to stay by my girlfriend's side and be the fatherly figure of the flock minus Nudge. Believe it or not, it was actually Max who pushed me to leave with my mom. She said that no matter how badly it hurt her to see me leave, it would hurt worse to see me give up an opportunity this great. I mean, my mom was rich! But still, I declined. Finally, she convinced me to leave. It was the 2nd hardest day of my life. Only talking the Max, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel once a day. **(AN: They all stayed at Dr. M's because they had nowhere else to go.) **Speaking to Nudge less frequently than that. Not to mention the fact that my mom lived in Washington D.C. It would take a few days to get from Arizona to D.C. and vice versa.

But I still went. Max and I kept contact by phone, internet, anything available. She gave me updates on what was going on in her life, in Nudge's. Long distance relationships usually don't work out, so the 3rd hardest day of my life was when I had to tell Max that the dating thing wasn't working out. I still loved her, she still loved me, but it just wasn't working. Luckily, we still remained best friends with little effort.

Then, there was the day that Max phoned and said that she, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were going on a small, one week vacation. She said that we wouldn't be in touch for that time. That was fine with me, though it torn me up inside; not only going a week without speaking with her, but also that she was hiding something from me, of all people.

Exactly one week later, she called again and asked with her voice thick with long ago fallen tears, if she could stay with me for the weekend. I accepted without a second thought. I had plenty of rooms for everyone; after my mom died a year or two back, she left her mansion to me when I turned 18. Low and behold, I am now the owner of a very empty mansion that is far too big for one lonely bird kid.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Within the next two days, I heard tires coming up the old dirt road leading to my estate. She normally would have flown, and I'm wondering if she came alone or not. Her driving is slow; I make my way to the bottom of the stair well before she even pulls all the way into my driveway. Her footsteps lead up to my mansion, and I patiently wait to hear the doorbell. But instead she comes right in and wraps her arms around me. Her voice is muffled by my black shirt, and I can just barely make out her saying 'I've missed you so much'. I kiss the top of her head and ask if she drove all the way from Arizona. She laughed a forced, cheerful laugh and lifted her head from my chest. When her lips connected with mine it was pure heaven. Oh how I had missed her!

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

I was slightly shocked when I felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Pulling away, I looked her in the eyes and asked what was wrong. She claimed that she had missed me so much, but something was off. As I ushered her into the kitchen, I felt a nagging voice in my head tell me that whatever she was hiding might be more than I could handle.

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

That night, things really heated up between us. It had been a long time since I had last been with her, and again I was in pure heaven. She was asleep in my arms, and I removed the hair from her face, loving the way it felt between my fingers. Kissing the back of her neck, I found something startling enough to make my knees grow weak. There, on the back of her neck, as a date. Her expiration date, which marked her to expire the following day.

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_

In her sleep, she mumbled to me, I Love You. My heart squeezed painfully as I thought about how badly I wanted her to say those words. I thought about how madly in love I was with her, how I dreamed of getting married and seeing her shining face first thing in the morning, _every_ morning.

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

My eyes watered as I looked at her, peacefully sleeping without a worry. I didn't want to wake her, so I scrambled to the bathroom and sat on the cold linoleum. Taking a few shuttering breaths, I willed myself not to cry.

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

I sat there all night, afraid of seeing her face or listening to her snore. As sunlight shone through the window, I made my way down to the kitchen. I heard her come down the stairs, I felt her sit down beside me and slurp the coffee placed in front of her. I watched her carefully, not wanting to forget her at this moment in time. She looked up after a minute, and asked me what my problem was. I could have beat around the bush, but that's not my style. I told her that I had seen the expiration date, I watched as her face changed from shock, to horror, to shear embarrassment.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

She opened her mouth to yell, she shut it to cry. Her body was racked with sobs, and I was the one to hold her. Soon I would be left alone. Goodbye was coming, and it was unavoidable.

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

I felt her body grow weak under mine, her sobs lessened. I thought about me sleepless night, the tears I tried so hard not to shed. But they were there, and I cried along with her.

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh_

Her last words rang in my head then, and they still do today. "Goodbye, I love you." She choked those 4 words out just as she died in my arms. Goodbye had come and gone, it had taken Max. My Max. That was the hardest day of my life.

**You see? Sad! There's nothing else to say. **

**Okay, maybe one thing: Review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	2. Fang

**Hey! I'm back with another part of this fic! This is actually about Fang's expiration, so, enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the rights to the characters expirations, or You Found Me by The Fray. **

**Fang's POV **

Max's funeral; it changed everything. From that day forward, I was and am marked as soon to be expired. My fate is not to be as Max's; there's no way for me to breathe my last breaths in the arms of the one I've loved forever. The closest I'll come is being held by the rest of my adoptive family. The ones I am soon to leave behind.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

I spent my last week in my room, driving myself into insanity. I haven't seen sunlight and I haven't had contact with life outside of this room since the day I locked my door to keep myself from the chaos of the outside world. I know; I've already gone over the edge into insanity. I've actually found myself cursing God for creating me. I've cursed his name for taking Max, for threatening to take me as well. _  
_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

I've found myself looking longingly at Max's portrait in my room and whispering as tears track down my cheeks, "Where are you? My life is falling apart. I-I need you." I half expect to hear Max's voice ring through the silence, like a telephone, in response, "I'm always with you."

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me  
_

I am lost. My life is behind me. I'm better off dead. I've considered suicide. I'm still here.

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

I owe too much to my flock, to Max, to give up now. Sure, I've locked myself in my room, alone and depressed, but at least I'm still here. I've may have gone into depression but in no way have I given up.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!  
_

Eventually, everything is put into perspective. I'm lost to the point beyond finding. There's no memory of my past. Now, I have to look to the future. Now, I plan my next move.

_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

My last day, my last chance at living. I have no one. My flock is there, but I'm not. I'm not there to rely on, to take comfort from, to watch them grow up. Wearily, I unlock my door and view the outside hallway for the first and last time in weeks. I walk into the kitchen for the last time. _  
_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?  
_

My hand grips the cool handle of the knife, and I wince. There's no hope for me. I've just extended my life, but for who? For what reason? None. My flock has adapted to a life without Max, a life without me. I've been in denial for far too long. It's my time to go.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

My hand turns; the knife is sharp and pointed directly at my heart in a very Romeo and Juliet fashion. Slowly, the knife approaches my body. Then, I am frozen. My throat squeezes, and I drop the knife from my grasp before I can even feel the cool blade slice my skin. My knees weaken, and I fall just inches from the very knife I planned to use to end my life. Now, I am paralyzed. I can feel my body shutting down; I can hear the screams of the flock as they find me on the floor, gasping for life. I am too far gone.

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

**Awe! So sad! This song isn't even meant to be so depressing…**

**Review? Next up: Iggy. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. Iggy

**Okay, first off, I'd like to say that I'm not trying to quote 'kill everyone off'. It was suggested to me in a review that I go through all of their expiration dates instead of just one. Why give one member more attention than the next? No point, really. Now that I've completed my rant, a disclaimer. **

**I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, I'm not a middle aged man who, therefore I cannot control who dies when, and I do not own the rights to Waitin on a Woman by Brad Paisley. **

**Gazzy's POV (he's so often forgotten!)**

The flock; we started as 7. Jeb left, we thought he was dead. He turned up worse than dead; he returned to our lives as a white-coat. No longer one of us. Then, Max expired. Fang followed in her footsteps a week later. Now, it's my partner in crimes time to go.

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
You waitin' on a woman  
I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you  
He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman  
_

On the day before the numbers on his neck bared, just he and I flew down to the local mall and sat on a bench. Iggy's always been the cocky and coy one. Always been the most upbeat of us guys when it came to girls. But now, he could care less. He wore overalls that were twice his size, his hair messy and flying everywhere. He didn't care anymore. Who can blame him? Without looking in my general direction, he asked if I had anyone special in my life. I nodded with gulp of sympathy; he wasn't going to gain his sight back fully. I said her name. Nudge. He smiled knowingly, and said that Ella was to him as Max was once to Fang; everything. He claimed with patience, "You're going to be waiting for her, dude. So get ready. Grow some patience. If you really love her, you'll wait."

_When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

I was questioning his sanity at this point. Never has he talked about girls with me. Why now? Why as a last minute decision? My mind reeled, but my focus was turned back on him; my older brother, best friend and mentor. He continued giving me advice, useful advice, using Ella as a constant example. "On our first date, I stood around for 30 minutes downstairs waiting. When she finally came down, she apologized. She said nothing looked good. First I said that nothing would be fine. She slapped me for that. Then, I said that I was sure she looked fine. I earned silence; silence! She placed my hand on her face, and I felt her smile, her blush. Let me tell you, Gassy, she was worth the wait."

_He said the wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman  
And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman_

He continued to launch into the engagement. Yes, the engagement. Just last month he asked; Ella declined, saying that she was too young. Being only 16, she had every right to decline. An engagement ring wasn't the only thing she wasn't prepared for though. First Max, then Fang, and now Iggy. She's been locked up in her room, already grieving the love she is soon to lose. A touch on my arm shot me back to present day. Iggy was nudging me, and I couldn't help but imitate an old man. "Would you quit elbowing me, you old coot." I earned a chuckle, and a wink. He couldn't help but say that he most regretted not getting a honeymoon. "It would have been a phenomenal week, not to mention the week outside of the hotel room." He drawled mysteriously with a straight face. A few seconds later, we were both laughing so hard we were crying. I was going to miss this time with him.

_And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman  
_

When our laughter died down, Iggy went on to tell me that things never changed. Ella was never downstairs on time for a date, never ready to leave at an exact time. Now, he turned and faced me directly. His sightless eyes 'looked' into mine, and he said in a whisper, "Nudge will be the same. Worse, even. But don't give up. She'll take her time, but she'll be worth the wait. Trust me." I couldn't help but nod, my eyes beginning to water slightly. _  
_

_I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

There was no way that either of us could leave with dry eyes and Iggy finally pushed the tears out in the open. "Statistics show that men die before woman. That'll be true for Ella and me." He said, taking a shaky breath. "So tomorrow, I'll be waiting for years to see Ella again. But I won't mind. I've spent almost my whole life waiting for her. Just, promise me that you'll wait for Nudge. Make the first move, but wait for her to respond. Please. Don't end up like me." Iggy barely squeaked out that last sentence before bursting into tears.

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

One more day of having Iggy to confide with. One more day of him having Ella to hang onto. I couldn't let Nudge slip through my fingers. I promised Iggy that much.

**How'd I do? It wasn't really about his expiration in whole, more about Eggy and Nazzy, but still. I thought it was kind of important to incorporate romance. Who said death had to be totally depressing?**

**Next up: Nudge**

**Review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. Nudge

**Hello dear readers. I'm such a dork. Yeah… disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I am female, teenage dork, so how could I possibly be the middle aged man who writes Maximum Ride and controls the rights to the characters lives and deaths? If I am a female, teenage dork, not only could I not be a middle aged man, but I also could not be a teenage male 'boy band icon' if you will. Therefore, I do not own Who I am by Nick Jonas (and the administration) **

**Nudge's POV**

"I hate this!" I scream, throwing my hairbrush across the room. It strikes a mirror and I wince as broken glass falls to the ground. Normally I would be all superstitions, but what's 7 years of bad luck compared to 7 more days _of life_? "I hate my life!" First, I figured out that my parents wanted the old Nudge. The 'Monique' they lost. Not the winged Nudge they got. That's why I'm back with Gazzy and Angel. I flew out here the minute my mom found the expiration date on my neck. Then, to top that, Max, Fang and Iggy are gone. I'm left in charge.

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when your gone.  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I want to break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

But why, I wonder, couldn't I have been a normal teenager? A normal teenager without wings and the freedom to live past 15! Sure, some teens die at 15, but do they know that they're about to expire? No! I feel a presence in my head and sigh; Angel. "_Nudge,"_ she says calmly, "_unlock your door. We can talk about this." _Does anyone else find it wrong that Angel has to lecture me? _"I'm not going to lecture you," _she insists, _"I just… I don't want you to end up like Fang."_ A low sound in my throat startles me. I'm snarling. I never snarl! I reply coldly, "I can't end up like Fang." Rage fills my voice as I continue, "Fang had Max. Fang loved Max. He needed Max. Who do I need? Who do I love?" I realize this is wrong, and my voice falters a little, "You know I didn't mean that last part. Angel?" _"I know." _Such a simple reply ripples through the madness that is my life. I've driven my only true sense of family, love, and security away. I'm ungrateful and insane. That's who I am.

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to, I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

The following days drag on. Angel keeps a slight distance from me. I shy away from Gazzy, who's fallen silent. I can't risk hurting someone else now, can I? I know I'm wrong for staying away from him, but what in this world is right? I'm breathing my last breaths, my sense of right vs. wrong. I'm losing it all. I'm afraid of death, I'm afraid that I'm not being a strong enough leader. WWMD? Max isn't here though, is she?

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
_

As the hours pass, I lie awake thinking that maybe I wasn't meant to be loved. Max had Fang. Ella had Iggy. Who do I have? I would like to think that I have The Gasman, but I continue to shy away from him. In all of this madness, there's still the fact that I'm going to expire.

_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again_

No. I have to stay strong. If not for Max, Fang, or Iggy, but then for Gazzy and Angel. I need to show The Gasman the right ways to lead before I go. He'll be taking care of Angel; the baby and his biological sister. So I just have to shake it off. Shake off the stress and the sands of time that are diminishing as we speak.

_I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

From that day on, I spend time with The Gasman and Angel. They have both watched the older 3 expire and I'll be next. That can't be good for their mental health. Not to mention the fact that I haven't fully been there for them since Iggy left. I love these two. I need these two. This madness is all I have, and it's my life. It's who I am.

_  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am_

On the 7th night, I sneak to the kitchen. I grab a can of coke and sit down at the table. I can feel the life being drained out of me; I don't think I'm going to last the whole night through. So I'm leaving them a letter. A letter saying all of the things that I've neglected to say out loud and in person. First I right one for Angel, then for Gazzy. Halfway through his letter, the Gasman shuffles to the table. He's 12, he's just a kid. His hair falls in frizzy curls all around his face. I smile meekly, and he not only returns the smile, but also takes my hand in his. "Nudge, I need you. I love you. There is no possible way to make you stay, but I wanted to tell you. I love you for exactly who you are." He leans forward and kisses me softly. This is all so sudden; this show of emotion. I want to savor it. But sadly, my time is up.

_Yeah, who I am._

I can't breathe, and Gazzy jerks away. Fear shows clearly on my face, but that's the least of my worries. I'm coughing and grasping for life. I grab both of his hands and tell him that I love him too. That it's my time. I tell him Goodbye, and to tell Angel I love her and goodbye as well. Slowly darkness overtakes me; I hear Gazzy screaming and crying in the background. It's not those words that I remember, but the ones he previously uttered. "I love you for exactly who you are." Those are the last 8 words are all I've ever really needed. Too bad he couldn't say them sooner.

**Another tragic love story with death attached. I'm not a really big fan of Nudge and Gazzy as a pairing, but this was still really sad and cute at the same time. The next two of course won't be tragic love and death stories, because Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister…**

**Review? Next up: The Gasman. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. The Gasman

**What's up? I'm back! Finally; I decided on a song to use for this part. (5 of 6) A song that I do not own! Defensive much: Yes. A relevant reason for being so defensive: None… unless 'because I can be' counts. I also do not own Maximum Ride or the rights to their precious lives. Good? Oh, and the song is Breakeven by The Script, just in case you were wondering. Read on!**

**(And a fair warning: this is not a Gangel (The Gasman and Angel… just eww) or a Jangel (Jeb and Angel… I think that's what you call it) actually, there are no romantic pairings. Brother and sister or father/daughter type. Got it? Ha, I used () inside () That makes me happy!)**

**Don't ask… The Gasman's POV!**

I watched my little sister go without a complaint. It was her choice to leave; we all know how hard it is to change her mind. So, watching her leave me behind was my only chance to spare her. Not that I had the energy to fight her now-a-days as it was. If only… no. I can't change who I am or how I die. It's impossible.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

I might as well explain. Angel, the only family I had left, decided to leave the protection of her older brother. I didn't tell her, but that same morning, my expiration date appeared. I saw the flash of black in the bathroom mirror. I didn't have the heart to tell her. My heart may be broken by her decision to aid a now dying Jeb, but my heart doesn't have that much time to stay broken. Who knows how much longer she has; but she has more time and freedom than me anyways. Let her go, and pray to God or whoever is up there that she made the right choice. That's my course of action.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no  
_

I toss and turn at night, knowing that she would rather stay by her make-shift father's side in death than mine. We all sacrifice for family and love; two things that I learned the hard way and at the last minute. She's in good hands and good company, being with Jeb as his heart slowly gives out. But where does that leave me?

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

Normally I would never admit it, but I'm falling apart. My life is leaving me and my sister doesn't know it. I can't pick up the phone and call; what would I say? 'Hey, Angel. I know this is unexpected but I just wanted to let you know that you left me at the worst time possible. Honey, I'm going to expire in a week. Love you.' Yeah, somehow I don't think that would go over too well. Right now she's safe and where she wants to be. And I couldn't be happier for her.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

It's not her fault, I let her go. I can't help but regret letting her go, but why am I so hung up on it? Why can't I just leave things the way they are? I'll tell you why: I don't like the way things are.

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)  
_

I wouldn't change a second of my life no matter how crappy it was, but I'M NOT OKAY. I'm falling apart with every breath I take and every word I speak. My heart is broken into pieces and I don't have much time left. But what is a man to do?

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

There is nothing I can change. There is nothing I can do or say differently to get my only sense of family back. SHE made the choice right for her. SHE left when she got the call saying that Jeb was dying; his massive heart attack meant that it wouldn't be much longer. She was closest to him, but does blood mean nothing to her?

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no_

We didn't fight; we didn't bicker over petty differences. This one phone call broke my heart and pushed her to where she needed to be. I always knew she would choose her "father" over me, ever since I first saw her on his side right before the flock split in two. Sure, it was just for show. It was to gain trust on enemy lines. But something was different after that. She defied Max's authority, she wasn't the same person. And this new person would never be as good as the old.

_  
What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

I guess love is what made me; love is what got me this far in life. Love was what lifted me up and tore me to pieces. Love is what kept me from breaking my sister's heart, and what kept me somewhat sane. Love is what makes me sure Angel is okay and what makes me care. What more is there to say?

_Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no_

As my time wrinkles down to mere seconds, I only have one thought that breaks through the fog of death: Love is what put me in this world, and love is what took me out. My heart didn't break even, and I knew it wouldn't matter either way. Somewhere, my sister's heart was whole and unharmed. That was all that mattered. I hung to that last truth as my time came and left.

**Okay, now I wanna go in a corner and cry. Review?**

**Next: Last but certainly not least, Angel. (Keep the whole Jeb thing in mind!)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no


	6. Angel

**Last chapter. I don't own Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, nor do I own the rights to the lives and deaths of the Maximum Ride characters. I don't know if you guys take the time to read the lyrics or not, but it's kind of important if you do for this part. The underlined and italicized lyrics are thoughs as well was lyrics. Clear? Good. **

**Angel's POV**

My life is pretty messed up. My "dad" is dying, everyone before me has died. I have a week to live. A week to watch Jeb die and to anticipate seeing everyone I've ever loved again. I'm spending every waking moment in a hospital watching as my only family left dies. I mean, my own brother didn't tell me his time was up! He let me leave, thinking everything was fine. He knew; there was no doubt about it. He could have told me. I would have stayed. I don't think you guys understand how stupid that was. Scratch that… I don't think you understand how much I miss him.

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad, another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

It didn't help that Jeb's thoughts were calm and collected. He repeated a certain passage over and over. At first, I couldn't help but think of Gazzy. I couldn't help but relive the first time Jeb showed us the E shaped house. Sure, I was only 4, but the Gasman's words were powerful. Me being 4 made Gazzy 6 (ish), and we were always alone at the school. Being winged forced the 6 of us together; that and the fact that Jeb saved each and every one of us. He opened the door the house and patiently asked for our thoughts. We all nodded, glad to be somewhere with actual beds and no cages. The Gasman didn't say the words out loud, but they were moving and almost brought tears to my young eyes right then.

He said, or rather thought…

_"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."  
_

Then, there was Max.

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

After Jeb left us, she was the leader. More than that; she was our motherly figure. That had to have been hard on her. But did she ever complain? No. For a while we were homeless. We had no money, nowhere to go. Every night in New York, at Anne's house, in Germany, Max would whisper to us "Someday we'll find our place in this sick and twisted world." And every night after that, she would think to herself…

_"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."_

Such motivation and love broke my heart almost every time. Jeb, at this very moment, kept his thoughts just as positive. And again, I could feel my heart break.

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face." _

He grabs my hand. I can feel the weakness in his once strong grasp. He slowly whispers, "Don't cry, Angel. You'll be with me soon. I know about your… expiration," He says the word like it's going to kill him, not me. Despite his request, I feel tears fill my eyes. His thoughts are the same. Always the same.

_"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home." _

I can feel my own strength diminishing and my body is weakening. I'm expiring.

_This is our temporary home_

The last thought I can hear is not Jeb's, but mine. "This is our temporary home," And slowly, I the sensation of his hand in mine slips away. We're going to die together, holding hands. I am strangely comforted by this fact, and I can somehow tell that Jeb is as well.

**You know, I think this is the only part that I have actually cried over before I finished it. Normally I don't cry until I re-read it. Weird. Sad. Review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	7. Just wanted to say

**Hey again. This isn't another chapter, I mean; the only other person that I could write about would be like, Dylan, and who knows if he'll expire. **

**The reason I'm typing this is just to say that all of you who reviewed made me smile. I decided to look at my writing again, to go through the wonderful reviews that I got again… it wasn't even my words that brought tears to my eyes, but rather your words. Thank you. So much, all of you, the ones who reviewed, the ones who read this and didn't say a word… just thank you so much for your support. **

**Lots of love,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
